Far From Home
by Pipsy
Summary: Morgan and Rossi talk about Reid's relationship with his father while Reid interrogates him. Short but nice missing scene for "Memoriam"


All standard disclaimers and author's notes apply.

**Far From Home**

"I'm not angry, I'm confused." Reid corrected Morgan, well aware the other agent thought his emotions were compromising his judgment- and maybe Morgan was right- but Reid still knew his father was involved in Riley Jenkin's murder somehow and that Detective Hyde was withholding information, something easily proved by the detective's slip-up earlier. "I never told him I was staying at the _Fountain View_." Without waiting for a reaction or speculation from his fellow agents, Reid brushed past Morgan and left the room.

Morgan stared after him, one part of his mind trying to work out the problem Reid's statement presented and the other stunned at the genius's worsening aggressive behavior. It wasn't the first time he'd seen this side of Reid- Owen Savage came to mind, as did the aftermath of Tobias Hankel- but it had never been at this level or this consistent, and it was definitely the first time Morgan had worried about Reid's judgment as a profiler. Concerned for his friend and a little unnerved, Morgan shook his head as he looked to Rossi. Rossi looked back evenly, relaying his concurrence but, although grave, didn't appear to be bothered by Reid's uncharacteristic behavior the same way Morgan was.

Both men turned their attention to the window as Reid entered the interrogation room where William Reid sat behind a table, taking the remaining chair. Reid's back was to the profilers in the viewing room, but it didn't matter; they didn't need to see him to read his tension and hostility. His voice was tight as he spoke with a tremor of hurt masked only by anger.

As Morgan watched, studying William and the way the two men's facial expressions unconsciously mimicked each other- despite Reid's early argument about prolonged exposure- he was struck by the observation that seemed to elude his younger colleague. "It's sad;" Morgan lamented aloud, not turning from the window, "the one thing Reid wants to see is the one thing he won't let himself see."

Unsure to what he was referring, Rossi glanced at him. "What's that?"

"That his father loves him." Morgan answered without hesitation.

Understanding what he meant and even agreeing, Rossi looked through the mirror at the estranged father and son. "But not enough;" he added sagely, "not enough to keep William Reid from leaving, and not enough to bring his son back to him now. There needs to be more."

Shrugging, Morgan remained optomistic. "Maybe they can find it."

"Maybe." Rossi agreed. "But they're both a long way from it right now."

Morgan sighed sadly, shaking his head. "All I know is, if I had a second chance to be with my father, I'd snatch it up in a heartbeat."

"Yes, but the difference is, you're father was killed; he didn't walk away and never look back." Rossi pointed out.

"But he kept a record of everything Reid's accomplished on his computer-" Morgan countered, gesturing to William through the window as he looked at Rossi with a furrowed brow, "you don't consider that looking back?"

Rossi turned to Morgan, darkness creeping into his eyes on Reid's behalf at the falacy of the conclusion. "What good did it do Reid? Googling somebody isn't the same as making an effort to reconnect, any more than having a copy of a dissertation is the same as being there to congratulate your son for getting his first PhD." he corrected with the slightest hint of venom. "What William Reid did collecting those files, he did for himself to fill his own void; it had nothing to do with Reid."

Finished with the debate, Rossi returned his attention to the interrogation in the room across from them and Morgan shook his head sadly as he did likewise. "When you put it that way, I can see why he wasn't happy to find out about it." he lamented, staring at his best friend- the best man he'd ever met- and the man who'd dared to hurt him.

**Fin.**

**Review please!**


End file.
